Telling Truths Hurts
by xxxxhuggiebearxxxx
Summary: Naruto wasn't the kind of guy to hurt ones feelings but a guy can deal with only so much! After breaking it off with his girlfriend, Some one else decides to swoop up little Naruto. NaruSaku SasuNaru and others


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some guy does not me.

Hi, everyone, my name is xxxHuggieTeddyBearxxxx Call me Teddy for short. Anyway, this is my first Naruto fanfic. (gasps) I know right? I want honest feedback you guys! I am new to the writing field and will love some constructive criticism not flames. Thank you!

Bye, and Read, Review! PLEASE!

Okay, Bye.

Summary: Naruto wasn't the kind of guy to hurt ones feelings but a guy can deal with only so much! After breaking it off with his girlfriend, Some one else decides to swoop up little Naruto.

Warning: FIRST ATTEMPT AT YAOI STORY! SAKURA-BASHING! (minor, not full on bashing)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It Burns!**

"Oh come on Sakura, when I teared up, it wasn't your breath. I had something in my eye!" Naruto explained as followed his girlfriend out of his room, holding his eye open all the way to the front door just to see her walk out without even glancing back at him and slamming the door behind herself.

"Fish breath again huh, bro?" a voice joked while laughing blue eyes grew wide in surprise upon the joke and familiar laughter in one quick swift move, Naruto turned around to see his younger sister, Ino on the couch. Where did she come from all of sudden?

"Where you come from?" he asked.

"Nowhere."she answered, blowing a big pink bubble before popping, playing with it bored.

"Oh?" he said still very confused.

Ino sighed in frustration before she slapped her forehead.

"I was in here before you and Ms. Forehead girl came in, arguing interrupting the peace and quiet." She harshly explained, in slow taunting way.

"Okay, I understand I'm not retarded!" he yelled, his face becoming flush with embarrassment.

Ino only scoffed before rolling her eyes. "You sure do have a bad way of showing your not."

"........I'm going to talk to Tsunade."

"Okay, bye doing me a big favor!" Ino called after Naruto and laughed when Naruto flicked her off.

"Loser," She muttered before continuing to paint her toe nails a pale purple.

"Ma!" he hollered banging on the door.

Now, Tsunade wasn't really Naruto's biological mother, but he considered it since Tsunade had taken him and Ino in at a very young age.

"Hey keep it down my show on!" Ino yelled up the steps.

Naruto only rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued to call out to the older woman.

"What!" a voice yelled through the door.

"I gotta talk to you." he softly said

"Come in!" she demanded.

Naruto pushed the bedroom door open and walked inside to see Tsunade lying on the bed flipping through the channel on the TV. He knew he wasn't suppose to bother her since she had to work her graveyard shift at the hospital.

"What's the matter?" Tsunade asked concerned as she glanced at her annoyed but worried son's face.

Naruto began to pace the floor before telling every emotion that was bothering him.

"Ino getting on my nerves because she say me and my girlfriend so called 'bum rushed' her in the living room while she was relaxing but it's not like we knew she was in there. I mean, Yeah me and Sakura was arguing but it was only because of her breath!"

"No! Tachi's baby got taken!" Tsunade cried out, completely stopping Naruto with his rant.

"What?!"

Naruto paused in confusion as he stopped to look at the TV and sighed to see what Tsunade was talking about. The most boring thing on television ever. Soap Opera's.

"Ma!" Naruto cried out, his fist clenching at his side. Wasn't she listening to him?

"Huh?"

"Did you hear anything that just came out of my mouth?"

"yea you said something about arguing with your girlfriend why were you arguing with her?" Tsunade said lazily, eating her popcorn that rested in a big bowl on her lap.

"Cuz my eyes watered when she tried to kiss me. Her breath smelt funny!" Naruto whined, waving his arms around.

Tsunade snickered. "Did you tell her?"

"no I didn't tell her I'm afraid I will hurt her feelings."

"well, pull her to the side if your somewhere in public with her and say I'm not trying offended you.....but your breath smells it would help if you brushed more."

Naruto sweatdropped. "Yeah, you see, words like that can break me and her up."

"Listen, do you want to gag everytime she comes near you?"

"No!" Naruto cried.

"Then do it and stop being a pussy about it!" Tsunade yelled, throwing a pillow at the blond.

He knew what he had to do would hurt his girlfriend and he also would regret it but it was the only way to protect his eyes from watering uncontrollably and his nose from taking in the horrible scents of smells from going up his nostrils.

* * *

Short? Yes.

Update? Maybe If you review.

PLZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
